Vias may be used to electrically connect conductors in different layers of circuit boards and integrated circuits. An electrical signal typically runs horizontally on a layer and then upon reaching a via makes a sharp (e.g., 90°) turn and runs vertically to be carried to a different layer, where the electrical signal may make another sharp turn to resume running horizontally. The sharp turns between running horizontally and vertically may create an impedance discontinuity that may result in reflections and degradation of the electrical signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.